Chronicles of the Sun
by Baby Yaoi
Summary: An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. -- an ancient Chinese belief.
1. Prologue

Title: Chronicles of the Sun

Author: Baby Yaoi

Pairing: Gendou Sanzo x Son Goku, Shou Gojyo x Shou Hakkai

Rating: M (R)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensoumaden Saiyuuki (series, Burial, Gaiden, Reload, Blast, Ibun, etc.), its characters, setting and the like. I bow down to Kazuya Minekura for bringing these wonderful anti-heroes into this world and semi-allowing me to play with them.

**

* * *

Chronicles of the Sun**

by Baby Yaoi

_

* * *

Kanzeon Bosatsu stood before me in her magnificence. She tipped her head to one side and asked in a heavenly voice that shook the very ground I stood upon, "Tell me, Priest Genjyo Sanzo, the one teaching your master, Priest Koumyou Sanzo, passed down to you."_

_ I narrowed my eyes to shield myself from the Goddess of Mercy's brightness, the image of my master coming to mind, and recited, "To hold nothing: If you meet Buddha, kill Buddha. If you meet your father, kill your father. Free of everything, bound by nothing...live your life just as it is."_

_(Excerpt from Saiyuuki: Chronicles of the Sun - Earth, Entry 29)_

* * *

Prologue:

Gendou Sanzo held the portrait of his sensei, father and mentor, Sanzo Kou, up for all the world to see. He kept his head down, his golden blond hair covering his anger-filled violet eyes as he gritted his teeth to keep from saying something that would ruin the solemn ceremony as guest after guest after _fucking_ guest came out of the pouring rain, went up to him, and mumbled how sorry they were for his loss, some even managing a tear here and there. One woman, the head of the Science Division, even broke down before him and clung to his black slacks tightly, her wails bursting out of the sensible-sized room and out to the streets.

_Selfish, egocentric, fake bastards_, he growled internally at everyone, watching how they bundled together and talked about how much more Sanzo Kou had to live for, how much they missed him, how much they would suffer and change now that he wasn't there...when none of them gave a damn about him while he was still alive. None of them knew the true Sanzo Kou, none of them bothered to look past his title in the school.

None of them knew how Kou took him, Gendou Sanzo, in when his parents left him behind one day and disappeared from the face of the earth. None of them knew how infinitely bright his essence was to Sanzo, nor did they know how patient he was with Sanzo. None of them knew the numbers of hours per day the two of them spent inside libraries or below the kaede tree, Sanzo sweeping away the dead leaves while Kou lit a cigarette and talked about the brilliance of the blue sky. None of them knew how Kou always read his beloved work of Chinese literature, "Journey to the West" by Wu Cheng'en, every night to Sanzo, changing his voice and adding actions to entertain them both.

Not one of them knew.

No one knew...but Sanzo.

A small smile curling over his lips, he looked up, met the eyes of the next griever approaching him, and watched the person stop short and become tense, the hand he had raised to place on Sanzo's shoulder wilting back to his side. Turning around, Sanzo placed the framed portrait in his hands down before the alter, closed his eyes for a moment, then turned and walked out of the room, not minding the weight of a hundred curious gazes as he mounted the steps up to his room and locked the door, the murmur of voices growing larger and larger as each second ticked by.

Looking down at the large, unopened box on top of his kotatsu, he tore his black necktie off, unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, and took his black blazer off haphazardly. Strewing the items carelessly around him, he settled down, pulled the box towards him, and picked up the letter strapped to the top. Carefully opening it, he read:

**_My dearest Sanzo,_**

**_ I do believe I have passed to the afterlife if you are reading this. While there can never be enough time for you and me to stay by each others' sides, time will not stop for our own selfish whims alone. I know you know this, Sanzo, for you hold this letter in your hands._**

**_ Inside the box are my most sacred treasures. Undoubtedly, the lawyer has shown you the other things I have left for you; trifle things that you may choose to dispose of whichever way you please. However, the contents of this box carry my life, my soul and my voice. They carry within themselves the many truths, hopes and mysteries of life. May they bring you the peace and happiness it had brought me over the years, Sanzo. And, most especially, as the contents have led you into my arms, may it lead that special person into your arms someday._**

**_ Remember this, dear child, for this will be my final lesson to you: Open yourself fully. It's a voice and not a voice, yet it will definitely reach you._**

**_ Be strong, Konzen Douji/Kouryuu/Priest Genjyo Sanzo._**

**_-- Priest Koumyou Sanzo_**

Sanzo stared at the latter part of the letter for the longest time, the names Konzen Douji, Kouryuu, Genjyo Sanzo and Koumyou Sanzo jumping up every time he passed over them. He recognized the name Genjyo Sanzo as the Japanese translation of Wu Cheng'en's Buddhist monk, Xuanzang, from "Journey to the West", but who were Konzen Douji, Kouryuu and Koumyou Sanzo? Were they characters in Wu Cheng'en's work as well? And why would Kou call him Genjyo Sanzo? And what did he mean by the voice? Confused, Sanzo placed the letter down and unwrapped the box, placed the cover to one side and stared in shock at what lay inside.

Kou's hardbound copy of Wu Cheng'en's "Journey to the West" stared up at him from one side, the well-preserved novel with actual gold inlay along the cover, spine and pages glittering like a precious gem under the harsh light of Sanzo's room. Seeing another note above the book, Sanzo picked it up and read the short message:

**_Sanzo,_**

**_ Do take care of this. This is your beloved brother, after all._**

Snorting in amusement, Sanzo placed the note down on top of the book and looked at the pieces of parchment inside a sealed glass box on the other side of the parcel, a fat manuscript settled above the glass box with another note from Kou attached to the front. Opening the letter, he read:

**_Dear Sanzo,_**

**_ While I am a man of Wu Cheng'en, I failed to mention that I am also a man of Minekura Kazuya-sensei, a struggling artist who traveled around Japan and collected the pieces of parchment you see before your very eyes. Though I am certain these parchments should be shared with the readers of the world as they date back to the late 1500s and tell a tale that is most intriguing (it is a replica of Cheng'en's "Journey to the West", yet not), I confess that I am most unwilling to give this treasure away. Passed down from my father from his mother from his and so on... It is now yours._**

**_ There is but one tale written down on the pieces of parchment, but two lives. To preserve the main source of this great tale, I have encoded the tale unto the manuscript before you. Also, as I am a man who adores deviation, I have given the untitled tale a title. _**

**_ "Saiyuuki: Chronicles of the Sun"_**

**_ The first part consists of the 'Tenkai' entries, while the second part the 'Earth' entries. While you may not realize it yet, or believe in the red string of fate, I ask that you open yourself fully to any and all possibilities. As I have heard your voice, so will you hear someone else's. As I have found you, so will you find them. As I have been reborn, so have you...and they, as well._**

**_ Kouryuu, I was glad to have been a part of your life, and I hope that we meet again soon._**

**_-- Kou-myou_**

Kouryuu, the voice, Koumyou, Saiyuuki... It seemed that the answer to all the questions lay inside the pages of the thick manuscript that lay beside Wu Cheng'en's work. Someone was knocking outside his door, the low voice on the other side almost breaking the air of peace and determination that had surrounded Sanzo. Almost. Forcefully blocking out all external factors other than the box before him, he took the thick manuscript out, turned to the first page, and read Kou's handwriting:

**_13-09-72:_**

**_ A creature born from the Earth was brought to Kanzeon Bosatsu today. Staring down at him from where I stood to my aunt's right, I found myself thinking that the chibi was indeed quite unruly and noisy, just like a monkey, as he demanded Egan for food. The chains he wore looked unnecessary and cruel on such a small boy. I crossed my arms, half-wanting to demand why they treated this creature in such a manner when the brown-haired boy looked up._**

**_ And I found myself staring into a pair of bright, gold eyes..._**

* * *

Son Goku gasped as three burly men dragged him out of the car he had been dragged into after his graduation ceremony. He struggled to match their strides as they pushed him into an empty warehouse, and threw him into the middle of a circle of men in suits, some of the men sporting long and gruesome scars over their faces, some with tattoos on the side of their faces and necks, the others holding guns, clubs and knives. Lifting himself up slowly from the ground, he looked around and paused when he saw his guardian, Emishi, kneeling at the foot of a young man with crimson hair and eyes.

Emishi looked as if he had been beaten to death and back as he forced his blackened eyes to open when the red-haired man nudged him on the side. Goku watched with growing dread as Emishi shuddered and whispered, "That's him. That's Goku. Take him, please, and let me go."

"This is the young man who will pay back your debt, Emishi?" the crimson-eyed man drawled dangerously, pushing Emishi away as if he were trash as he stalked towards Goku lazily.

Emishi wheezed as he gasped out, "Yes, yes, that's him. He's a virgin from head to toe, I can assure you that. No family, no background - no one who will look for him or come back for him, Gojyo. He was left in my care by --"

"I told you to call me _Shou_, Emishi," Shou Gojyo snarled loudly, raising his hand for the one nearest Emishi to hit the man hard on the back of his head with his weapon, drawing a broken cry from the man's bruised throat. From the darkness, Gojyo watched as his stepmother came forward with her personal guards, waiting for the conclusion to the show impatiently. Careful not to meet her eyes, he gazed down at the young man Emishi called Goku and felt drawn in by the large, golden orbs.

Goku dragged his stricken eyes away from his guardian, unable to believe what was happening and the implications of what Emishi had done, and met Gojyo's burning red gaze. In those eyes, he saw his guardian's death as clear as glass. In those eyes, he saw an image filled with blood - his, and three others'. Startled at the image and the sudden pain that burst forth from his head, he felt his knees buckle, his strength suddenly leaving him, and stared up at Death.

Gojyo watched the browned-hair youth fall to the floor, their eyes still glued to one another. After a few seconds, he took his gun out from beneath his jacket and walked back to Emishi's quivering form, noting his stepmother's presence to his immediate left. Pointing the gun to Emishi's temple, he murmured, "You know what I hate more than a crook, Emishi? A _traitor_."

"I-I never betrayed you!" Emishi shouted hysterically, attempting to make a run for it before Gojyo's men forced him still.

Gojyo's eyes glowed an angry red as he pressed the nozzle of his weapon deeper into the man's profusely sweating forehead and whispered, "Goku." He pulled the trigger...and killed his very first man. He watched the body of the man once called Emishi slump forward and land with a loud 'thud' against the concrete, the blood flowing out and around his head, creating a macabre image. Looking up with guarded eyes, he met his stepmother's gaze and waited.

Narrowing her gaze, she moved up to Gojyo, a look of displeasure marring her beautiful face, and slapped him hard. "You took too long to kill the roach. You're weak." _Definitely the son of that WHORE_, she screamed through her eyes before turning around and merging with the darkness once again, her attendants following her obediently.

Gojyo felt blood trail down the side of his cheek from where his stepmother's nail scratched him as he kept his eyes averted, listening to the sound of his stepmother's fading footsteps. When he heard a door close, he tucked his gun away, wiped the blood away from his face, turned to look at Goku, who continued to stare at his corpse of a guardian, and muttered angrily, "Take him away."

Goku looked up at the redhead's statement, held on to the red orbs that stared down at him, and gasped when he felt a sharp sting on his back, forcing him into darkness and into a nightmare - a nightmare where he lay underneath an old, fat man with scars and bruises all over his dark skin, intense pain radiating from all over his body with every move the man made, the sticky feeling of blood from between his legs claiming his body with a passion. Just when he thought that the nightmare was at its peak, the old man groaned loudly in his ear as he pulled his organ out and marked Goku's still body liberally with his essence, smirking down at the dazed 18-year-old as he leaned down with a renewed erection, "You're awake, eh, boy? Now be good and make Daddy Ren happy here."

And Goku felt his whole world fall apart.

* * *

Shou Hakkai kissed his fiancé's cheek as they waited for the pedestrian light to turn green. "You sure you don't want to stay over, Kanan? I can always drive you to Waseda University."

Kanan giggled and gave Hakkai a peck on the lips. "It's lovely of you to offer, darling, but my mom's been complaining that she and Dad haven't had enough time with me and that I should spend the last remaining days of my single life with them. Besides," she placed a hand on her stomach and sighed happily, "I want to tell them the big news tonight."

Hakkai smiled and placed his hand above his lover's. "Can I come along?"

Kanan laughed and wagged her finger before his face. "Sorry, but no. Dad specifically said they wanted me and _only_ me to spend the next how many days with them. Actually, if ever he had been more frank, I bet he'd have just said 'Can you tell that fiancé of yours to stop hogging our daughter!?' or something like that."

He laughed at her horrible imitation of her stern father and gave her one last kiss once the pedestrian light changed to green. "Fine, fine. I'll see you next week then."

Kanan nodded and left his arms.

Hakkai watched and waved goodbye to his fiancé, smiling when she turned around in the middle of the road and gave him a flying kiss. He laughed as he pretended to have great difficulty catching her kiss when his ears picked up the sound of car gunning its engine. He turned to watch a red sports car weaving in and out of traffic at an unimaginable speed...and not stopping for anything.

He ran towards Kanan, but he felt as if the road was drenched with tar, pulling him down, slowing him down. Opening his mouth, he shouted out a warning to Kanan, heard the rowdy, drunk voices of the people in the sports car, and then, the heavy, sickening sound of metal hitting a live being consumed his world. He watched Kanan's body as it soared up the air before landing on the sidewalk, people scrambling around and screaming as the sports car drove away from the broken body.

Hakkai stared at the still figure on the ground, every sound and smell disappearing as he took a few unsteady steps forward. He didn't hear himself sob, didn't feel the tears running down his cheeks, didn't see the look of pure agony on his face... He didn't feel anything other than the warmth slowly leaving Kanan's beautiful body, her still, still heart, her sleeping face...and bloodied stomach.

He didn't remember going with her to the hospital once the ambulance and police had arrived, didn't hear his parents and Kanan's parents shouting at him, asking him what happened, crying for their loss, crying in pain of losing a part of themselves. Just a part, but still a part. They didn't lose their soul, their heart...their life. They'd live.

He didn't remember getting into his father's car, his clothes still bloody with Kanan's life. He didn't remember driving in the same direction he saw the red sports car go. He didn't remember listening for the sound of its loud engine. He didn't remember chasing the sound down to a cottage near the ocean a few kilometers from where Kanan was killed. He didn't remember grabbing a piece of broken glass from the garbage can outside the house, didn't remember kissing the bumper of the car where Kanan had taken her last breath, didn't remember kicking the door down, didn't remember killing the men who were laughing inside, didn't remember the feeling of their warm blood trickling down his face and hands.

He didn't remember anything...and he loved it.

* * *

_Japanese Learning Time:_

最游记 - read as "Saiyūki", meaning "Journey to the West" or "Journey to the Extreme" (pun intended by Minekura-sama)

峰倉かずや - read as "Minekura Kazuya", the creator of the Gensōmaden Saiyūki (幻想魔伝最遊記) series

原動三蔵 - the first two kanjis are read as "Gendō", meaning "motive/motive power", and the latter two "Sanzō"

孫悟空 - the first kanji is read as "Son", meaning "grandchild", the latter two "Gokū", meaning one who can perceive that which cannot be seen

頌悟淨 - the first kanji is read as "Shō", meaning "ode", and the latter two "Gojyō"

装八戒 - the first kanji is read as "Shō", meaning "instrument", and the latter two "Hakkai", meaning "eight commandments"

東京大学・東大 - read as "Tōkyō Daigaku/Tōdai", meaning "Tokyo University"

二丁目 - read as "Ni-chōme", it is an area in Shinjuku (新宿) that caters to same-sex interests; its counterpart is Kabukichō (歌舞伎町)

三造稿 - read as "Sanzo", meaning "three structures" and "Kou", meaning "manuscript"

西 游记 - read as "Xī Yóu Jì", meaning "Journey to the West", written by Wu Cheng-en during the late 1500s

炬燵 - read as "kotatsu" is a low, wooden table that is covered by a futon (or heavy blanket) with a heat source underneath

* * *

Baby Yaoi: Hello there! Well, what brought this tale about? See, I recently watched the entire Saiyuuki series and thought, "Hmmm... I wonder what would the situation be for these four lovely anti-heroes if they lived in modern-day Tokyo?" and this story was born. I find all characters exceptionally complex and beautifully crafted by Minekura-sama and I hope that I managed to portray them as close to the original as possible. If not, I'll try harder (it'll only get more difficult from this point onwards, I believe). Thanks for reading and see you in Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 1: To the Skies, We Look

Title: Chronicles of the Sun

Author: Baby Yaoi

Pairing: Gendou Sanzo x Son Goku, Shou Gojyo x Shou Hakkai

Rating: M (R)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensoumaden Saiyuuki (series, Burial, Gaiden, Reload, Blast, Ibun, etc.), its characters, setting and the like. I bow down to Kazuya Minekura for bringing these wonderful anti-heroes into this world and semi-allowing me to play with them.

**

* * *

Chronicles of the Sun**

by Baby Yaoi

_

* * *

"What were you thinking when you were on Mt. Gogyo?" I asked carelessly as I picked up the newspaper, not really caring for what the little monkey would say._

_I felt Son Goku look up at me from where he sat on the floor as he answered in a small voice, "I thought to myself, 'If this place had been deep within the earth, I wouldn't have yearned for the sun. If...this place had been deep within the earth, I'd never have known what freedom and loneliness were."_

_(Excerpt from Saiyuuki: Chronicles of the Sun - Earth, Entry 39)_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Ryuujima Shuei snorted loudly the moment Sanzo closed the door to the professor's lounge and grumbled in an infuriated tone, "Talk about insensitive assholes. It's only been a month, for God's sake." He glared down at the silent blonde and added heatedly, "And you didn't even put up a fight."

Sanzo shrugged as he began to walk towards his first class. "I'm technically a graduate of the University."

"Technically, my ass. They needed a replacement for Sanzo Kou and you fit the bill." Shuei ran a hand through his hair and spat out, "Not only did they give you all of his classes, they even gave you the same cubicle, the same materials, and the same _goddamn_ position in the department. That's sick."

Sanzo shrugged lightly, looking down at the books he held in his hands and feeling his chest tighten at the sight of Wu Cheng'en's "Journey to the West". His first class, Chinese Literature, was filled with students from various courses who were interested in the Four Great Classical Novels of China. One of the most popular classes in Tokyo University due to the manner in which Sanzo Kou taught the four lengthy and complex works of literature, it was filled to the brim every term for the last how many years. However, due to the death of the only teacher who specializes in the subject matter and classes starting a week ago, the school was desperate to find someone to handle the class.

Thus, him.

Room 213. Sanzo stopped before the door and made a shoo-ing motion with his hand at Shuei before pulling the door open and stepping inside the bustling room. "I can handle it from here." He thought he heard Shuei mutter something that sounded vaguely like "Of course" before the door shut itself in his face.

Sanzo stepped up to the podium and took in his class. Just as he stared at them in silence, they stared back at him, curiosity and intrigue written on their faces. When the whispers began, he cleared his throat and announced, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Gendou Sanzo and I will be your teacher for Chinese Literature for the next how many months. I know that we've missed a week of lessons, but worry not. We will definitely tackle the Four Great Classics by the end of the term. Any questions?"

A young woman in the front raised her hand immediately.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me, Gendou-sensei, but where is Sanzo Kou-sensei? The last we heard about him, he was in the hospital." She blinked those large, bright eyes at him and asked, "Is he okay? Are you replacing him for the time being?"

It was like she had drawn a machine gun and shot at him mercilessly with each word that came out of her ruby-red lips. Cursing internally at the teachers in the Literature Department, he took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Sanzo Kou passed away a month ago."

Everyone drew back in shock, gasps and broken exclamations piercing the air. The woman who asked the question had covered her mouth with her hands, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Everywhere he looked, he grew more and more tense at the show being put up. Moving his gaze to the back of the class in hope of escaping the faces of disbelief near him, he spotted two still forms seated side-by-side to each other who looked back at him with blank stares stilled.

One had red hair and red eyes, both the color of freshly-spilled blood. The other had brown hair and dull-green eyes. The redhead had a bandage on his cheek, as if he had gotten into a fight recently. The brunette had his hands clasped together on top of the table, as if he were praying. They sat beside each other yet kept their distance from the other. Both had their eyes on Sanzo, yet Sanzo knew they weren't really seeing him.

When the voices of his students began to get out of control, he lifted a hand to stop the growing whispers, cries and assumptions that had begun to run rampant from his news and said, "The loss of Sanzo Kou is indeed a difficult loss to bear. However, as he has taught me and countless others in the past who were in this very class, 'Time will not stop for our own selfish whims,' a lesson," he paused, looking at everyone's faces seriously, "that I am passing on to you now. It is entirely up to you whether you wish to remain in this class with me for today, or go out and grieve. I give you the freedom to choose."

He waited for a few moments and watched as the students slowly settled themselves properly on their seats, the young woman in the front wiping at her eyes twice before nodding up at him sadly. He moved his attention to the two males at the back and felt a jolt at the glimmer of life that flickered in their eyes, their attention on him alone.

_I know these two...but from where?_ Annoyed that he couldn't place them, he grabbed the class list from his folder and looked through the names of his students, feeling the blood leave his head at the sight of the two names on the eighth and ninth place of the list. _Shou Gojyo_ and _Shou Hakkai_.

_Sha Gojyo_ and _Cho Hakkai_.

As if a ghost had draped itself over his shoulders heavily, he shivered from an unseen chill, the third letter Kou had left him flashing before his eyes, his mentor's message pulsing with life. _"As I have found you, so will you find them. As I have been reborn, so have you...and they, as well... Kouryuu."_

* * *

Shou Gojyo shifted on his seat as the new professor, Gendou Sanzo-sensei, continued to stare at the piece of paper in his hands. Losing interest quickly, he propped his head on his palm and peered at his seatmate, smirking when the brunette shifted his eyes away from his, obviously not wanting Gojyo to notice that he had been staring at him. But Gojyo had noticed. He'd noticed since they sat beside each other last week.

_Shou Hakkai_... A man who not only shared the same pronunciation as Gojyo's family name, but also shared ownership of Shinjuku. And, perhaps, Gojyo conceded, something more.

The man reeked of death; from his eyes, face and body, death seemed to flow out of him naturally. The way he used his hair to cover his eyes while he clasped his hands together tightly couldn't contain the raw, dark energy that screamed to be released. And, by the way he continued to stay next to Gojyo indicated that he didn't fear death; rather, he yearned for it, like a man who had been betrayed by the world and wanted everything to end.

Smirking at his thoughts, Gojyo turned to focus on the young blonde professor at the front. He had returned to the podium at the front and was informing the class what they were going to be tackling for this week and the next, asking them to read the first 10 chapters of Wu Cheng'en's "Journey to the West" in a monotonous voice by tomorrow. Gojyo raised an eyebrow at the 'homework' and wondered how many of the other students wanted to ask the pretty blonde if he was insane. When no one made a sound, he covered a smirk that broke free. _Pussies_.

A soft snort came from his side.

Gojyo peered at Hakkai from his position, saw the small smirk on the brunette's lips, and felt something inside him tighten. Then, when Hakkai turned to look at him, the small smirk still on his lips, a strange light dancing in his forest-green eyes, Gojyo felt his heart stop.

_Shou...Hakkai..._ His gaze never leaving the green-eyed beauty's, he felt his smirk widen as he recognized what his heart was experiencing. And, judging from the way the brunette's smirk widened to match his, a calmness he hadn't felt in the longest time settling between them, he knew that the young man beside him recognized the feeling as well.

* * *

Goku struggled to hold on to his tears, sobs and shivers from where he lay chained on the bed, his leg and arm muscles strained and begging for reprieve as one of his regulars, Nishimura "Daddy" Ren, finally pulled out of him with a low, long groan, reaching down and pulling at Goku's flaccid member while he watched his essence flow out of Goku's bloodied and abused hole. When he continued to pump and pull at Goku, the young man closed his eyes and turned his head away, a silent alarm ringing in his ears. Right on schedule, a large fist hit him dead at his stomach, wrenching the air out of his body and adding to the pain his body was suffering.

"You feel that, slut?" Ren laughed darkly as he watched the boy choke on his breath, abandoning his attempt at pleasuring the gold-eyed beauty when the green light above the door began to blink. Sighing, he cupped Goku's cheek and whispered lovingly, "It seems our time together has been cut short, babe. Don't worry. I'll _cum_ again tomorrow."

_NO!_ Goku screamed internally, feeling the place where he had been violated pulsing in pain. Closing his eyes, he felt Ren struggle to lift his fat, greasy body off the bed, place on his clothes, and walk out of the room, whistling a happy tune as he made his way out. The moment the door closed, Goku felt the first teardrops flow down his tightly-shut eyes, a broken sob struggling to run out of his mouth. When the door swooshed open a minute later, he held himself still.

A cool cloth wiped at his weary and flushed face, a kind, mature voice permeating the chaos in his world. "It would be easier if you would just cooperate, like you do with your other clients, Goku."

Calming, Goku opened his eyes to look up at the woman who he had named the Goddess of Mercy. He never picked up her name from the others in the brothel he now lived in, nor did she offer him a name to call her by. The first time Ren had taken him and she had appeared by his side with a cool cloth and soothing whispers, he had unconsciously called her by that name, imagining a light coming from her. She had looked at him strangely for a moment, then smiled, allowing him to keep the name he had given her.

Pushing her long, midnight-black hair away from her face, she continued to cool his feverish flesh from where he lay unresistingly, taking extra care and time on his manhood and anus, wiping the blood and cum away as gently as she could, before continuing down to his thighs and feet. When she was done, she drew up to meet his eyes and pressed her lips to his forehead.

Sighing, Goku closed his eyes and waited.

Footsteps were heard a few seconds earlier before the door to the room opened and in came the redhead from the night of Emishi's death. He nodded once at the Goddess of Mercy before looking down at Goku. Goku stared back up at the man, wishing he could hate him for this, hate him enough to kill him if ever the opportunity presented itself, but...he couldn't. He knew those eyes too well - he saw them in the mirror every single day. He understood those eyes.

"Gojyo-sama," the Goddess of Mercy whispered.

Nodding, Gojyo took off his blazer and threw it towards the TV set on the far-end side of the room, covering the camera and muffling the microphone at the same time. Pressing the combination to the chains on the top of the bed, he carefully pulled Goku's wrists and ankles free, rubbing them to soothe the pain that shot up from the muscles and made themselves known on the boy's face. When Goku's face began to relax, Gojyo placed himself before the brunette's line of vision and murmured, "I cannot release you, Goku...but you can free yourself."

Goku stared up at him tiredly, his throat parched from his earlier...exercises. "I know..."

Gojyo leaned down. "Then go."

Goku looked up at the face of them young man who had told him this same line over and over again for the last number of days - how long has it been since he'd been brought here? - and shook his head slowly. "I can't." Tears marring his vision, he whispered softly, "They'll punish you again. She'll...kill you."

The door slammed open and Goku watched with wide eyes as the woman he had come to fear even more than Ren came in, her hands crossed over her chest, her eyes on him and Gojyo. Narrowing her gaze at their position and spotting the Goddess of Mercy standing nearby, she came closer to the bed and demanded, "What are you doing here, Gojyo?"

Gojyo stepped away from Goku and lowered his gaze to the floor.

The woman's hand shot out and grabbed hold of Goku's hair, drawing a gasp of pain from him as she pulled at the still-sensitive scalp roughly, shaking him in the air a few times before throwing him down on the bed. "Were you planning on trying to free the slut again, huh?"

Gojyo's hands, clenched into fists, shook with pressure. A second or two passed and he lifted his eyes to meet his stepmother's hate-filled eyes, steeling himself for what was about to happen. Damning everything to hell and back, he opened his mouth--

"He's my customer."

Shocked, Gojyo turned to look at the golden-eyed beauty on the bed.

Goku lifted his battered body up from his position, looked at the woman's dubious face, and reiterated, "He's my customer. I was being cleaned when he entered and he opted to stay and wait until I was ready." His throat was screaming for water, begging him to stop talking, but he pushed the words out, forcing them to stay strong and unwavering in their message.

The woman looked at him for a long time, shifted her gaze to the frozen redhead by the bed, and grinned a grin so evil that everyone who saw it shook in fear. "Is that so, Gojyo?", she purred. Turning, she pulled a chair from the table near the bed, settled herself comfortably on it, and waived her hand carelessly at them. "Proceed. I'd like to watch the show. In fact, why don't you treat _all_ of us to a show?"

Goku closed his eyes, hearing a silence so thick settle itself comfortably inside the room. When he felt the bed dip a few minutes later, a warm hand cup his bruised neck, he opened his eyes to stare into thick, flowing blood. As Gojyo began to lower himself over Goku's worn body, the woman on the side piped up, "Oh, and you, maid - open the windows. It's quite stifling in here, isn't it? And take your clothes off, Gojyo."

Goku looked away from Gojyo's angry eyes as he watched the Goddess of Mercy pull the windows open, the sight of the beautiful, star-filled sky forcing a tiny cry past his chapped lips. _No_, he cried to himself, feeling tears rush past his eyes, as he continued to look at the wide, endless sky, its brilliance calling for him. _No..._

The woman's cruel voice chuckled darkly as Gojyo took off his shirt and settled on top of Goku. "Oh, and Gojyo, be sure to take the slut hard. Anything less and I'll have you beaten. And make sure he makes a lot of noise. There are a lot of interested patrons outside who just need a little something to convince them to come to us."

Goku watched as Gojyo's face blotted the sight of the sky from him, the red of his hair and eyes blurring his focus, as he leaned down, brushed his lips gently to Goku's, and breathed out so softly, "I'm sorry."

Clamping down on a sob, Goku leaned away from the redhead, took one long look at the sky, and screamed a scream so loud inside his heart at the tempting sight, Gojyo grabbing his head tightly and pulling him up for a rough, tongue-filled kiss that buried the actual scream in their mouths. He felt his tears flow down freely as Gojyo kissed him over and over again, the cold that consumed his body every time a man took him claiming him then. As Gojyo's treatment of him pulled one cry after the other from his worn lips, sending his consciousness to the back of his mind for protection, he pleaded despairingly to the heavens for the nth time: _Please...someone... Please save me..._

Then, he became _Club Saiyuuki_'s famous 'human doll'.

* * *

Baby Yaoi: Yeah, I know, I know... I feel really bad for Gojyo and Goku too (sniff). But hey! The good news is that, in the next chapter, Sanzo and Goku meet. KYAAA!!! Hahahahahaha! Watch for it! And thanks for reading! If you think this fanfic will end badly, don't worry. Everyone gets their happily-ever-after moment. I promise.


	3. Chapter 2: The Secret Language of Souls

Title: Chronicles of the Sun

Author: Baby Yaoi

Pairing: Gendou Sanzo x Son Goku, Shou Gojyo x Shou Hakkai

Rating: M (R)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensoumaden Saiyuuki (series, Burial, Gaiden, Reload, Blast, Ibun, etc.), its characters, setting and the like. I bow down to Kazuya Minekura for bringing these wonderful anti-heroes into this world and semi-allowing me to play with them.

* * *

**Chronicles of the Sun**

by Baby Yaoi

* * *

_ A day like this brings back a memory I haven't forgotten, a memory I could never forget._

_ My master, Priest Koumyou Sanzo, was leaning against a tree as I cleaned the ground of dead leaves, the cold, calm atmosphere of Autumn settling itself over our shoulders. While sweeping, I asked him why he didn't leave me behind, why he didn't save himself the trouble of raising me._

_ He answered me in a faraway voice, "I heard a voice... You called to me, Kouryuu. You called out to me persistently, so many times, that I had to bring you with me. You were just too noisy to ignore." Then, looking up at the clear blue sky, he murmured as if to himself, "Perhaps, one day, you may hear it - someone's voice, that is."_

_(Excerpt from Saiyuuki: Chronicles of the Sun - Earth, Entry 26)

* * *

_

Chapter 2:

"Shou Gojyo..." Silence and a few shuffling sounds. "Shou Gojyo..." More silence and more shuffling sounds.

Frowning, Sanzo looked up from his attendance sheet, noticed two empty seats near the back of the class, and asked the class, "Has anyone seen Shou Gojyo and Shou Hakkai today?"

Profound silence.

Sighing, he continued calling out the names of his students then moved on to the lesson of the day. Three days had passed since Shou Gojyo and Shou Hakkai had stopped coming to his class. Shou Hakkai, Sanzo learned from the other teachers, had a perfect record and never skipped his other classes - only Sanzo's, they commented in mock concern and shock. Shou Gojyo, on the other hand, chose to attend his classes or not based on a whim and, for the last three days, he chose not to go to any of his classes.

"They are college students, Gendou-sensei," one professor told him in a condescending tone, waving his finger in front of the blonde's face as if he were a child. "It is entirely up to them what they do with their lives and, in this case, if they fail, we are not accountable for it."

Lousy educators. No wonder there were so many failures in society today.

Pushing his hair back as he treaded the unknown streets of a high-end neighborhood in Ginza, he muttered for the nth time to himself why he even cared to visit the redhead's home. Yes, he was an educator and Shou Gojyo hadn't really missed enough classes to warrant a visit, but due to the annoying little tug inside his chest and head practically pulling him towards an unknown destination, he had a feeling that the migraine he had been suffering from the last couple of days would go away if he just confronted his two students.

Finding the gates to the large mansion of the Shou family, Sanzo buzzed the doorbell and waited. When a man - who had on an obvious yakuza outfit, complete with a tattoo of a tiger curling up the side of his face - opened the door, he glared at the leer that had spread across the man's lips and said tightly, "I'm here to see Shou Gojyo."

The man raised an eyebrow and replied, "You one of his new recruits or something?"

Sanzo raised an eyebrow back. _New recruits?_

Taking Sanzo's silence as an affirmative, the man began closing the door before saying, "He's at the usual place."

"Wait - Usual place?"

"Yeah," the man smirked. "_Club Saiyuuki_. And believe me, boy, you're in for one hell of a journey to the extreme if you're joining that joint. I'll be dropping by later, actually, so squeeze me in when I do, 'kay?" Then, he closed the gate, his low chuckle fading away with every step he took going back to his station.

Sanzo stood rooted in the same place, his heart suddenly speeding up at what the guard had insinuated. Shou Gojyo...worked in a brothel?

_SANZO._

"Damn it!" Sanzo cursed loudly as intense pain stabbed at his head. Rubbing his temples, he looked around and growled out, "Great. Now I'm hearing voices." When the pain subsided slightly, he took one last look at the gates of the Shou family then began walking towards the train station, the throbbing in his head becoming stronger and stronger with every step he took. When he was on the train, it worsened to the point where he thought he might black out and puke at the same time, sending the old lady who sat beside him scooting to occupy another seat when he groaned and cursed to himself every five seconds.

When he reached Shinjuku, he began to weave his way towards Kabukichou, hoping that his earlier assumption of Shou Gojyo working in a brothel wasn't the right one and praying that he wouldn't faint with the myriad of colors passing before his eyes. As he began to pass one club after the next, he went up to a young woman with little to no clothing on her and asked, "Do you know where I can find _Club Saiyuuki_?"

She looked him up and down like she was a hungry lioness eyeing her prey before his question permeated her skull and she pouted. "Damn it... Of course you'd be gay. All the hot ones are."

Sanzo blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You're in the wrong area, honey," she said sadly. "The club you're looking for is in Ni-choume." Then, her attention shifted away from Sanzo when a group of attractive young men came up next to her, her smile radiating like the sun in the darkness when they began flirting with her.

Ni-choume... Sanzo felt the nausea in him rising at the mention of the famous gay district. _It can't be_... Almost as if on auto-pilot, he made his way past the throng of people around him and reached the area in record time. Men making their way in and out of the red-light district began eyeing him and sending him suggestive glances that bordered on sexual harassment. Sanzo tried to not mind them, looked at the clubs' names from his position, and found it. At the end of the road, in bright colors, was the club.

_Club Saiyuuki_.

The migraine in his head began jumping up and down in excitement at the sight of the brothel, sending him into a state of weakness that he had to push against the walls and light posts for support with every step he took towards the brigthly-lit club. However, the closer he got, the worse the migraine became. Within a few feet from the entrance, he was ready to just collapse on the ground and lose his lunch and dinner and not give a damn as to getting raped or molested by the men smirking at him nearby.

Then, two things happened simultaneously. The door to _Club Saiyuuki_ opened and a rotund, old man in a black suit and hat came sauntering out, rubbing his wrist as if he had hurt himself. When he left, the migraine Sanzo had been feeling evaporated into thin air, leaving him feeling as if he were floating in the air. Then, when Sanzo glanced at the small figure hidden behind the old fart's body on the floor by the open door, his shoulders being held down by two burly men, he felt his heart stop. _What--_

The old, round man snapped at the men holding down the small figure before leaving, sniffing at Sanzo's figure as if he were garbage. Sanzo, however, didn't even bother bestowing one of his famous death glares at the old fart. His eyes were still on the fallen figure on the floor, his soul seeming to scream inside his body as the door between them began to close, as if something were to end then and there if the door closed.

Then, as if hearing the scream inside Sanzo, the small figure on the ground stirred from his stillness. Lifting his head up, Sanzo's purple eyes locked onto bright, golden orbs that shimmered with immense pain and longing. Messy brown hair was matted down with sweat and other essences that Sanzo refused to name, and his beautiful caramel skin was marred with cuts and bruises.

_Sanzo..._

Fucking Minekura, it couldn't be...

"Goku," he breathed out, watching the young man's eyes before him widen in disbelief before the door slammed shut with a soft 'click'.

* * *

Baby Yaoi: Yay! Sanzo and Goku finally 'meet'! Love, love, love... Thank you so much to **CottonCandyHaze** for giving this fanfic its first review. Happy-happy, joy-joy! And I'm glad you liked this fanfic. I find it such a wonderful feeling to hear from my readers and that the first thing I hear about this fanfic to be a good one - happiness...in me! Hahahaha! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and I'll be seeing you all when I get the inspiration to write! Take care~


	4. Chapter 3: The Siren's Song

Title: Chronicles of the Sun

Author: Baby Yaoi

Pairing: Gendou Sanzo x Son Goku, Shou Gojyo x Shou Hakkai

Rating: M (R)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensoumaden Saiyuuki (series, Burial, Gaiden, Reload, Blast, Ibun, etc.), its characters, setting and the like. I bow down to Kazuya Minekura for bringing these wonderful anti-heroes into this world and semi-allowing me to play with them.

* * *

**Chronicles of the Sun**

by Baby Yaoi

* * *

_I gazed at my master from where I stood and watched as he folded another piece of orange paper on his lap._

_ "I'm making paper airplanes, Kouryuu," he told me softly. "I've nothing really important to impart to others. The only thing I really know how to do is fold paper airplanes."_

_ I opened my mouth to tell him otherwise, but before I could, he lifted the final product in his hand and threw it to the air. Together, he and I watched it for a moment._

_ "Beautiful, isn't it?" he sighed. "The blue sky highlights the orange of the paper airplane, and the orange makes the blue of the sky even more beautiful. They enhance each others' distinctive qualities because they are opposite in color." He leaned back on the palms of his hands and murmured, "Well... It's a trifling thing, really."_

_(Excerpt from Saiyuuki: Chronicles of the Sun - Earth, Entry 6)

* * *

_

Chapter 3:

It couldn't be...

Sanzo stood rooted to the same spot for what felt like years when he knew logically that only a few seconds had passed since he had seen the young man kneeling on the hard flooring of _Club Saiyuuki_. A young, beautiful man with warm caramel skin that seemed as if the sun lived underneath his skin, with thick, messy chocoloate-brown hair that begged for someone to ran their hands through it every minute, with gold eyes that shone with a brightness diamonds would envy. A young, beautiful man that had _called_ him to this place...

_Son Goku._

A car horn blared loudly to his right, the sound of something crashing coming from inside the club immediately followed by angry shouts and slaps. Immediately remembering the state the brunette had been in before the doors had closed, Sanzo threw himself towards the club and pulled the door open, stopping only an inch from where the young battered man lay on the ground.

The brunette had obviously tried to escape the hold of the men who held him down. One of the burly men had been pushed towards the glass display of the club's...commodities and had broken the display with his head. The other man had his hand raised and ready to strike the brunette again, his foot pressed down on the smaller boy's chest.

Barely containing the intensity of his rage, Sanzo slammed his knee into the man's throat and kicked him away, pulling the brunette up from the ground and placing him behind his form. As the the man he hit began to recover from the blow and the other one by the display began to stir, Sanzo murmured to the brunette behind him, "Can you run?"

The brunette wrapped his trembling arms around Sanzo's waist and shook his head, his knees shaking so badly that he would have fallen to the floor if Sanzo hadn't wrapped one arm around his shoulder and pulled him tighter to him. His attention divided, Sanzo began slowly backing up towards the door and whispered, "When we get close to the door, get out, slam it shut, and run."

The brunette shook his head so much that Sanzo feared his head would snap off. Then, he was stunned to silence and to immobility when the brunette looked up and pleaded in a tiny voice, "Don't leave me here..._please_!"

"Excuse me. What is the problem here?"

In a daze, Sanzo had to pry with all his mental might to move his attention from the tiny bundle at his side and looked at the woman who had spoken. She reminded him of a typical yakuza's wife; cold, calculating, deceptive and deadly. Beautiful as she was, with the way she held herself and the expensive kimono wrapped around her body like a second skin, she couldn't keep the darkness burning in her blood behind such a facade. She held a crushed red flower in her hand, a cigarette in the other, as she walked towards him.

She stopped a foot away from him and asked impatiently, "Well? Answer the question."

Sanzo stood his ground, moved the brunette at his side for a more secure grip, and spat out, "You're all animals. This establishment has no right whatsoever to treat their people in this manner, what more to a minor-"

"Let me inform you now, sir," she interrupted snottily, "that this young man has no rights attached to his name and body as his sole guardian sold him to us to clear all debts he had with us. He is our property and is subject to any and all activities we deem necessary for him to work off his now-dead guardian's debt." She glanced down at the battered youth and grinned maliciously. "And he's been making quite a lot of money for someone who just recently entered the club. He has already a large following-"

"How much?"

The bitch raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

Gesturing to the young brunette, whose shakings seemed to have stopped altogether as he followed the conversation, Sanzo growled, "How much to get him out of here?" When the woman began to snicker, he pulled out his wallet from his pocket and slammed one of his black credit cards on the desk table near him. "You can place in as many zeros as you want on the slip and, I assure you, the money will be transferred immediately upon my order."

The woman snorted, her nose still in the air as she ordered the one behind the counter to run the card at a staggering amount, an amount that might have bought three big corporations in Japan and that was clearly more than the original debt's amount. But Sanzo didn't care. When they called the credit card company to confirm the transaction and gave the phone to Sanzo for confirmation, he gave them all the necessary answers required and ended the call with, "Do it - now."

Another call later to their bank, and the receptionist looked at the lady dragon of the club with disbelief clearly written on her face. "The amount has been transferred, madam."

The woman looked at Sanzo for a long time, her gaze suddenly not so much cold as intrigued. Looking down at the brunette beside the blonde, she turned around sharply and announced, "Take him and go. And before you demand for his other belongings, he has none." With that, she left.

Exhaling, Sanzo grasped the brunette's small arm and began to move towards the door. The brunette's sharp tug on his waist nearly send him tripping to the ground before he caught himself and glared down at the gold eyes looking up at him. "Move, damn it," he hissed impatiently.

The brunette's shoulders shook as he whispered shamefully, "I... I'm... My body...can't-"

Frowning, Sanzo looked past the brunette's disheveled head and muttered an obscenity at the sight of the young man's tiny and loose shorts falling past his thin hips, the golden-eyed youth holding the piece of clothing up with his one hand while the other refused to release its hold on Sanzo's shirt. Sanzo looked at the shaken receptionist. "Where can I purchase clothes for him?"

The receptionist looked like she was about to be attacked by a dragon. "I-I... Sir-"

"I have some clothes that may fit him," a calm and gentle voice from behind Sanzo interrupted. When Sanzo turned, he was met by eyes that were bruised yet full of compassion, eyes that were glued to the smaller man holding on to him. She had her long, black hair tumbling past her shoulders as she slowly came closer to them before kneeling in front of the brunette and offering him a plain t-shirt and jeans. When neither of them moved, the woman gave a low chuckle and coaxed, "Come, Goku... Take them and leave this place."

_Goku._

Sanzo felt his hold on the young man tighten, bringing those bright eyes back to him in confusion. Shaking his head, he eased his hold and nodded to the clothes. "Take them...Goku."

Goku licked his lips as he shifted his attention from him to the woman. Then, with a small nod, he released his hold on his shorts and stepped out of them once they hit the floor. Not caring that he was naked before all to see, he took the pair of jeans first and slipped them on with two jerks. Then, he took the shirt and wiggled his way in it, all the while making sure that he had a hold on Sanzo. Once that was done, he tried to button the jeans to keep them from slipping down his thin thighs, but as he refused to let go of the blonde's shirt...

"Ah, fuck it," Sanzo growled, placing himself in front of the young man and moving Goku's hold up from his waist to his shoulders. "Hold me there." At a small nod, Sanzo lifted the loose shirt and took the buttons, taking care not to brush his fingers against the bruise on the brunette's stomach and making sure that the jeans weren't too fitted. Once buttoned, Sanzo gestured for the boy to move his hold back to his waist as he stood, nodded his thanks so the woman, and pulled the door open.

Before closing the door behind them, though, he felt Goku look back at the woman who gave him the clothes, whispering, "Thank you, Goddess of Mercy."

"You are in good hands, Son Goku." She looked up and met Sanzo's stunned look and smiled brightly, an otherworldly glow seeming to settle on her skin as the neon lights flashed above her head. "The _best_ hands."

And she closed the door.

* * *

Gojyo's arm were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall of the alley and watched three of his henchmen throw punches and kicks at the green-eyed man. Shou Hakkai was slumped heavily against an abandoned crate, blood from his cut lip flowing down his chin freely. He wore a long-sleeved shirt and loose pants but, if Gojyo had Superman's powers, he'd see the porcelain skin underneath the clothes littered with large and small bruises in varying colors.

When one of his henchmen hit Hakkai deep in his stomach, pulling a pain-filled moan out of his throat, Gojyo raised a hand and motioned for his lackeys to step back, dropping Hakkai's weak and battered from to the ground haphazardly.

Placing himself directly before the green-eyed man, Gojyo nudged Hakkai's chin up using the toes of his shoes and waited for the man to focus his gaze on him and him alone. "Shou Hakkai," he sighed chidingly. "Not only do you dare share the same furigana as me, you dare walk around my turf as if your family owns the place." Dropping his foot from the brunette's chin, Gojyo bent down until barely an inch separated their faces, and added, "And to follow me all the way to Ni-choume - do you want me to put your pretty face and body to good use, huh? Fuck it up good until you never stop bleeding?"

He watched Hakkai's eyes as they took in every word that dropped from Gojyo's lips, the brunette licking his blood-red lips when Gojyo's eyes settled on them. Then, in a small voice, he whispered seductively, "If it means...you looking at me...forever, then yes."

Raising an eyebrow at the bold statement, Gojyo leaned in, brushed his lips quickly against the brunette's, and pulled himself up, licking up the blood from the other man's lips. "Fucked up in the head, aren't you?" Walking back to his original position, he tossed out, "Beat these guys to a pulp and I'll consider it."

Just as his henchmen made their move to pummel Hakkai to death, Gojyo watched as the brunette pulled himself up from the ground, cracked his head to one side, then literally fly at his attackers. He threw his body at one, snapping the head between his legs the moment he smushed the man's face to his groin. Then, as the body he had killed fell to the floor, he grabbed a hand from behind him, twisted himself off the dead body and flew above the second henchman, snapping his wrists before pulling out the henchman's crowbar and slamming the sharp end into the man's forehead. As the man's eyes closed, Hakkai grabbed the gun from his first fallen attacker, pointed the weapon straight at Gojyo, and made a show of pulling it before twirling the weapon in his hand and slamming its side on the face of the third and final henchman coming up behind him, breaking his jaw and stunning him into unconsciousness. When the last man fell to a pool of their own blood, Hakkai threw the weapon away and exhaled.

Gojyo never looked away from Hakkai as he cocked his finger up and beckoned the other man close. Once Hakkai stood directly before him, his impossibly clean clothes suddenly highlighted by whatever light there was above them, Gojyo snagged the brunette's chin cruelly in his grip as he leaned in close and murmured, "Last chance, golden boy. Are you sure about this?"

He watched Hakkai's eyes close for a moment, a shudder flowing through his frail form as if he had just orgasmed, before opening his eyes again and answering simply, "Yes."

Cursing softly, Gojyo leaned in and plundered the bruised and bleeding mouth hard, Hakkai's soft moan and hot tongue settling itself comfortably inside his own mouth as if it planned to stay there for all eternity.

* * *

Baby Yaoi: Gah! Sorry for the really long wait - the muse left me for a few months as work and thoughts of the future pushed it out of my system. Rejoice for its temporary return (because I'm sure it'll go off again in search of inspiration)! Anyway, here's the chappie that will move the story forward! Yay! Next chappie's release date is unknown, but stay tuned. Thanks to TheXDarknessXWithinXMe (Goku has been saved by his beloved light. Stay tuned for more cute scenes between the two!), CottonCandyHaze (A thousand 'yay's and jumps in the air! Hahaha! Sorry if the chapter's are short, but I have a feeling that if I force myself to lengthen them after having already divided the story into more than 10 chapters, I might get bored and end up abandoning this story. With this method, I'm sure to update slowly but surely.), silverchildakami (Well, no killing in Sanzo's part, but obviously a lot of kills for Hakkai. Hehe!), baccamarielle (Glad to know I captivated you with my tale! That makes me feel so happy.), goku x sanzo fan (There you go! Sanzo has saved Goku. And wasn't Goku pretty pricey...), Chibi-Roy-Chan (Here it is! The next installment is soon...I hope.), Kitsu-chama (Thanks so much for loving this tale - it'll take a while, but I'm hoping to make it a story to remember.) for reviewing! Hope to hear from you guys in the future!


End file.
